The explosion of smartphone use coupled with the advancement of embedded GPS services has created new opportunities to expand social connectivity and interaction. Mobile phone users are very conscious, and often reluctant, about allowing others to know where they are at any given time. Because of this, many users have not adopted tools that allow real-time location sharing.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for satisfactory real-time location sharing of a user's mobile device.